hhwafandomcom-20200215-history
Game Updates
This page will be kept updated with the latest changes and patch notes from Horse Haven: World Adventures. |-|New Years Carnival 2020= January 1st 2020 *New Event: Hong Kong Horse Racing event (Fireworks tokens/points) *Re-released Exclusives that can be obtained with event points or purchased: Fabulous, Ink, Knight, Clown, Cowboy and Gaia *Re-released matching themed decorations and tack items |-|Melbourne Cup Carnival 2019 (7.9.0)= October 29th 2019 *New Event: Melbourne Cup Carnival event *Two new Exclusives: Lady and Handsome *Lots of new Melbourne Cup themed decorations and tack items *Steeplechases were reset *For Android only: disabled features (the Wrangler, Fantasy Wheel, asking friends for help) have been returned. |-|Smaller updates between August and October 2019 (7.6.0-7.8.0)= Smaller updates *These were not downloaded from the store. The game was updated after maintenance had taken place. *For Earth Day: Gaia was introduced to the game, and a brand new common horse Brabant joined the ranks *For Halloween: Casper Halloween was back, and some new Halloween themed decoration was added to the decoration shop for diamonds. *For Android only: The game engine upgrade took place and some features were disabled following the upgrade |-|Chinese Valentine's 2019 (7.5.0)= August 7th 2019 *New Event: Chinese Valentine's Love Wings Event *No new breeds, Amour was recycled as the prize horse *Cowboy recipe was added *New Tier 4 horses: Anglo-Norman, Connemara Pony & Friesian *The randomization of jewels for Purebreeders Society tasks was removed, starting with the upcoming round. From now on, Legendary certificates will reward sapphires, Mythic certificates emeralds and Elite certificates rubies. Other changes include having only one Legendary certificate at a time in the Society. |-|Summer Carnival 2019 (7.4.0)= July 3rd 2019 *New Event: Summer Carnival Derby Event *New time-limited themed decorations and customizations *New Breeds: National Show & Fabulous *New Tier 4 horses: Groningen, Black Forest & Marwari *The player level requirement for Purebreeders Society was removed |-|Children's Day 2019 (7.2.0)= May 28th 2019 *New Event: Children's Day Balloon Event & Twins Breeding Event *New time-limited themed decorations and customizations *New Breeds: Marwari & Cowboy *New Tier 4 horses: Selle Francais, Trakehner & Azteca |-|Kentucky Derby 2019 (7.1.0)= April 29th 2019 *New Event: Kentucky Derby Event *New time-limited Kentucky Derby themed decorations and customizations *New Breeds: Azteca & Sanctity *New Tier 4 horses: Canadian Pacer, Knabstrupper & Paso Fino |-|April Fools' 2019 (7.0.0)= March 19th 2019 *New Event: April Fools' Day Event, Easter Twins breeding event & USA Racing *New time-limited April Fools' Day decorations *New Breeds: Paso Fino & Clown *New Tier 4 horses: Merens, Morgan & Sorraia |-|Valentine's 2019 (6.9.0)= February 12th 2019 *New Event: Valentine's Wings Event & Hong Kong Racing *New time-limited Valentine's Day decorations *New Breeds: Sorraia & Amour *New Tier 4 horses: Andalusian, Jutland & Knight |-|Melbourne cup 2018 (6.4.0)= November 30th 2018 *New Event: Melbourne Cup *New Breeds: Icy Derby, Restrike Derby & Belial Demon Horse *New time-limited Melbourne Cup accessories, decorations and saddles *New Tier 4 horses: Quarter, Thoroughbred & Icy Derby |-|V6.3.= September 12th 2018 *New Event: Oktoberfest & Constellation II breeding event *New Feature: Race Weather System *New Breeds: Percheron, Wicked Stepmother & Spinel Fairycorn *New time-limited Halloween accessories, decorations and saddles *New Tier 4 horses: Breton, Wurttemberger & American Saddlebred *Mystery Shop update: Cancer III & Aries III |-|V6.2.= August 1st 2018 *Continued Event: Hong Kong Racing season 4 *New Breeds: American Saddlebred & Beast *New Feature: Global Quests *New Tier 4 horses: Welsh Pony, Gelderland & American Warmblood |-|Summer 2018 (6.1.0)= July 11th 2018 *New Event: Hong Kong Racing season 4 *New time-limited summer accessories, decorations and saddles *New Breeds: Fargo Derby, Isabella Derby & Red Hood *New Feature: Searching friend's horses *New Building: Fantasy Island Grand Stable *Cosmetic change: Removing Champ Derby's goggles *Adding summer-themed elements to the interface *New Tier 4 horses: Mustang, Lipizzaner & Frederiksborg *Mystery Shop update: Aquarius III |-|V5.9.= June 6th 2018 *New Event: USA Racing season 3 *Continued event: Kentucky Derby *New time limited minigame: Lucky Guess *New Breeds: Peter Derby, Victory Derby & Snow *New Tier 4 horses: American Indian, Fjord & Black Forest *New Constellation III horse: Cancer III *Mystery Shop update: Sagittarius III & Capricorn III |-|Kentucky Derby 2018 (5.8.1)= May 2nd 2018 *New Event: Kentucky Derby *New exlusive Derby accessories, decorations and saddles *New Breeds: Fiona Derby & Champ Derby *New Tier 4 horses: Appaloosa, Chincoteague Pony & Clydesdale *New Constellation III horses: Gemini III *Mystery Shop Update: Scorpio III |-|Road to the Kentucky Derby (5.7.0)= April 4th 2018 *New Event: Road to the Kentucky Derby *New limited Derby accessories & decorations *New Breeds: Dailon Derby, Khamari Derby & Mermaid *New Tier 4 horses: Groningen, Highland Pony & Hackney *New Constellation III horse: Taurus III |-|Hong Kong race (5.6.0)= March 8th 2018 *New Event & Race: Hong Kong Racing season 2 *New limited Chinese themed decorations & accessories *New Breeds: Ancient General & Ancient Consort *New Constellation III horse: Aries III *New Tier 4 horses: Holsteiner, Dolehest & Dartmoor Pony *Mystery Shop Update: Libra III |-|Valentines (5.5.0)= January 31st (Andorid) February 1st (iOS)2018 *New Event & Race: USA Racing season 1 *New Breed: Exclusive Vida *New Valentine decorations & accessories *New Constellation III horse: Pisces III *New Tier 4 horses: Canadian Pacer, Tennessee Walking & Oldenburg *Mystery Shop update: Leo III & Virgo III *Completely new interface of the game and in-stable view *Bug fixes. |-|Christmas 2017 (5.4.0)= December 22th 2017(Android) January 9th 2018 (iOS) *New Event: Christmas & Black Beauty 53 - Carriage Quests *New Clothing: Limited edition holiday saddles, bridles and hats *New Breeds: Anael Angel Horse, Gabriel Christmas & Alice *New Upgrade: Grand Stable lvl 6 *New Constellation III horses: Capricorn III & Aquarius III *New 4 Tiers: Andalusian, Gotland Pony & Gypsy Vanner *Added yearly & monthly subscription *Adding categories to Horsepedia *Mystery Shop update: Cancer II & Gemini II *Bug fixes. |-|Yellow Rose Cup 2017 (5.3.0)= November 1st 2017 *New Event: Yellow Rose Cup *New Clothing: Limited edition race saddles, bridles *New Breeds: Edie Event Horse, Mattie Event Horse & Casper Halloween *New 4 Tiers: Selle Francais, Morgan & Arabian *Bug fixes. |-|V4.8.0= June 21st 2017 *New Breed: Gypsy Vanner *New Feature: Special Quests *New Feature: UK Grand Stable lvl 4 & 5 *New Constellation II horse: Cancer II *New 4 Tiers: Quarter, Gelderland & Akhal Teke *Bug fixes. |-|Red Rose Derby Derby 2017 (4.7.0)= May 3rd 2017 *New Event: Red Rose Derby *New Breeds: Rosy Derby Horse & Azure Derby Horse *New limited accesories and saddles *New limited derby decorations *New Constellation II horse: Gemini II *New 4 Tiers: Mustang, Lipizzaner & Frederiksborg *Bug fixes. |-|V4.6.0= March 15th 2017 *New Event: Club Co-op *New Feature: Weekly Fantasy Horses *New Buildings: 4 & 5 lvl buildings on Fantasy Island *New Building: UK Grand Stable *New Constellation II horses: Aries II & Taurus II *New 4 Tiers: Canadian Pacer, Missouri Fox Trotter, Westphalian, Standardbred, Wurttemberger & Black Forest *Bug fixes. |-|Fantasy Horses & Island 2017(4.5.1)= February 8th 2017 *New Horses: Fantasy Horses *New Village: Fantasy Island *New currency: Dream Jewels *New 4 Tiers: Ardennes, Shire & Icelandic Horse *Bug fixes. |-|V4.4.5= January 23rd 2017 *New 4 Tiers: American Indian, Fjord & Hanoverian *Bug fixes. |-|V4.3.0= November 30 2016 *Bug fixes. |-|Constellation race (4.2.0)= November 2nd 2016 *New Steeplechase: Cloud Race *New Event: Yellow Rose Cup *New Breed: Akhal Teke *New Constellation II horse: Sagittarius II *New 4 Tiers: Anglo-Norman, Jutland & Friesian |-|Oktoberfest 2016 (4.1.0)= September 7th 2016 *New Event: Oktoberfest *New Buildings: German Grand Stable & Treehouse *New breed: Highland Pony *New 4 Tiers: Merens, Rocky Mountain, Hackney, Holsteiner, American Paint & Thoroughbred *New Constellation II horses: Libra II & Scorpio II |-|Clubs (4.0.0)= July 27th 2016 *New Feature: Clubs *New Horse: Lipizzaner Horse *New Constellation II horse: Virgo II *New 4 Tiers: Canadian, Irish Sport & Bavarian Warmblood *Bug fixes |-|V3.9= June 15th 2016 *New Constellation II horse: Leo II *New 4 Tiers: Selle Francais, Shetland Pony & Welara *Bug fixes |-|England Ranch (3.7.0)= June 1st 2016 *New Village: England *New Decor: English decorations *New Clothing: Limited edition hat/bridle *New Horses: Clydesdale & Shire Horses *New 4 Tiers: Groningen, Lusitano & Australian Brumby *New Constellation I horse: Cancer I *Bug fixes. |-|Red Rose Derby 2016 (3.6.0)= April 27 2016 *New Event: Red Rose Derby *New Decor: Limited edition derby decorations *New Clothing: Limited edition derby hats *New Feature: Fame system *New Feature: Game Center leaderboard *New 4 Tiers: Breton, Dutch Warmblood, Haflinger, Andalusian, Criollo, American Warmblood *New Constellation I horse: Gemini I *Bug fixes. |-|Purebreeders Society (3.5.0)= March 30 2016 *New Feature: Purebreeders Society *New Rarity: Legendary *Introducing 4 Tiers: Quarter, Morgan and Arabian *New Constellation I horses: Aries I and Taurus I *Mystery Shop Update: Libra I and Leo I *Bug fixes |-|Chinese New Year 2016 (3.3.0)= January 27 2016 *New Event: Chinese New Year *New Building: Mystery Shop *New Clothing: Monkey King outfit available *New Constellation I horses: Aquarius I & Pisces I *Bug fixes. |-|Xmas 2015 (3.2.0)= December 16 2015 *New Steeplechase: Nordic Steeplechase *New Event: Rebuild Santa's Sleigh Event *New Breeds: Icelandic Horse and 2 more *New Constellation I horse: Capricorn I *Bug fixes. |-|Thanksgiving 2015 (3.1.0)= November 18th 2015 *New Event: Thanksgiving *New Breed: American Paint *New Pack: Thanksgiving pack *New Building: American Grand Stable *New Constellation I horse: Sagittarius I *Re-designing of the Horsepedia |-|Yellow Rose Cup 2015 (3.0.0)= October 14th 2015 *New Event: Yellow Rose Cup *New Breed: Thoroughbred *New limited Australian decorations & accessories *Bug fixes. |-|V2.9.0= September 22 2015 Coming soon |-|Germany (2.8.0)= August 9th 2015 *New Village Available: German Village *New Event: Oktoberfest Event *New features: 10 new Horses breeds i.a. Black Forest, Hanoverian & Wurttemberger *New feature: Quiz Stand *New features: Fruits, Fruit Mixer, Mine and Mini Mine are available on German Village *New features: Daily quest system *Bug fixes. |-|V2.7.0= July 30 2015 *New Event: Constellation Horse Event *New Event: Breeding Event *New Feature: Calendar Reward System *New Breeds: 10 new horse breeds: 5 ponies and 5 full-grown horses i.a. Shetland Pony & Fjord *Improvement/Update: 3 more fields available on the US ranch *Improvement/Update: Game economic changes, esp. breeding related cost has been downsized. *Bug fixes. |-|V2.6.0= June 18th 2015 *New Event: Royal Race *New Event: Arabian Nights *New Breed: Arabian *New Steeplechase: Brazil *New Feature: Horse Level cap has been increased to Level 15 *New Feature: Reward wheel when leveling up your horses from Level 10 to Level 15 *New Feature: Max skill level has been increased to Level 6 *New Feature: Time limited decorations and customizations *New Feature: Train your horses in the Grand Stable *Improvement/Update: Name your village *Bug fixes |-|V2.4= May 7th 2015 *New Feature: Grand Stable *New Feature: Neighbors *Improvement/Update: Horsepedia *Improvement/Update: Community Page *Bug fixes |-|V2.3.2= March 26th 2015 *Horse Haven: World Adventures has launched worldwide on iOS and Android! Category:Game Mechanics Category:Database